


Tied Down

by fickensteinn



Series: KINKtober 2019 [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You are one of the most famous cat burglars in the world and of course John Wick is the only one who can catch you.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: KINKtober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641658
Kudos: 46





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Tumblr Keanu Reeves KINKtober writing challenge in 2019, week 1: [dirty talk | bondage | spanking | gagging] SMUT +18

John was staring out of the window, like his willpower was going to be enough to change the weather. The storm was bad, it was raining almost vertically and the wind was so hard it made him hope that the stupid little cabin they were trapped in would last. 

You stared John under your brow, and used your tongue and lips to easily get rid of the duct-tape he had placed over your mouth. 

“Duct-tape, Wick? The worst gag there is.” you mocked as soon as the tape fell from your face. John didn’t move from the window or even looked at you, which made you sigh and wriggle a bit in your restrains. He had your hands tied behind your back and legs together from your ankles and under your knees. You were the famous cat burglar who stole from the rich and you had a bounty on your head - but you were needed alive. Such thing might happen when your father was the prime minister of the UK. And not that surprisingly, John Wick was the only one who had ever got near you, let alone catch you.

As you tried to move your legs so that maybe you could slip your hands under them, John looked at you and started to walk towards you. He pushed you back against the mattress, you were lying on the only furniture in the small hiding cabin, the bed. The cabin happened to be in the middle of a lake, so the storm was kind of the only reason John wasn’t dragging you back to London already. 

“Don’t move. Behave.” he commanded, and you threw him a challenging glance. 

“Or else, what?” you asked, and without getting an answer, John took a couple of steps back. “What, John? What if I don’t behave? You gonna spank me? Like the Daddy you are?” you flashed an evil grin, and John looked away, rolling his eyes, mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that, John? I quite didn’t catch that.” you continued your teasing, and rolled on the bed, so that you leaned against the mattress with the side of your head and knees, lifting your bum higher, staring at John. 

“Come on, Daddy, spank me! I’ve been such a bad girl!” you mocked, and John wiped his face with his large hand, murmuring something about an unbelievable brat. You heard it, and it made you ever more daring.

“Please, Daddy, spank me! Spank me, you fucking coward!” you shouted, and-

**SLAP!**

The moan that escaped from your lips as you felt your bum tingle thanks to John’s hand was more than erotic, and you blushed immediately when you realized that you had let a voice like that out. John was staring down at you, his eyes darker and he slowly tilted his head in astonishment.

“You liked that… _didn’t you?_ ” his voice was hoarse and deep, and you felt your cheeks turn even more red thanks to his words.

“N-no.” You answer, earning another slap on your bum, another moan leaving your lips like you couldn’t stop them at all. Then another, and another. The pain and the delicious tingle on your skin was intoxicating, and this was a total surprise to yourself as well. Apparently you enjoyed spanking, and a tad too much. You could feel your core heating up and your panties getting wetter, as you closed your eyes when you felt John’s hand caressing and groping your peachy bum cheeks through your black yoga pants. 

The longer he continued it, giving you a spank here and there, the more you turned into a whimpering and moaning mess. You opened your eyes a bit, looking at John with hooded eyes, and saw how transfixed he was with his actions… and how huge the bulge in his suit trousers was. He noticed you watching and he leaned down, his large hand spanking you once again.

“You being tied up like this…” Slap! “It would be so easy for me to just pull your pants down and fuck you from behind.” He leaned even closer.

“Balls. Deep.” he growled, slapping your arse again and making you moan desperately. 

“And you would let me… You would let me raw you right fucking now if I wanted to.” another, harder slap and you whimpered, just wanting him to touch you a bit lower. John leaned even lower, and now you could feel his breath burning your ear.

“I bet you’re so fucking wet right now that your tight little cunt could fit my hard cock easily in…” he made a sharp inhale through his teeth, continuing: “I’d fuck you so hard and so good you’d be disappointed in sex with other men for the rest of your life!” he growled, slapped your arse once again… and lifted his body and walked away from you, back to the window he was staring out of, leaving you there, being a hot and bothered, drooling mess. 

“You come back here, John Wick, you come back here and fuck me!” you shouted demanding, and he only gave you a smug grin.

“You. Wish.” 

You stared at John with your eyes wide, not willing to believe it would end like this. You tipped your body to lay on the bed sideways, having a better view of John. He was obviously hard in his suit pants, even though he tried his best to cover it with the way he stood and with his hands.

“John…” you started, your voice alluring. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that just now?” No reaction. The wetness of your panties was starting to feel a tad uncomfortable and it made you squirm. 

“You’re right - I would totally let you raw me. In any fucking way you’d want. After all - as long as the storm is on, we’re not going anywhere.” you continued, and John just blinked his eyes, that’s all. 

“Imagine - the daughter of the prime minister, his crown jewel, little angel gone bad. Fucked numb by the most dangerous assassin in the world…” You purred and bit your lip, but no. You squirmed again and let out a frustrated groan.

“At least free my right hand so I can finish myself, you limp dick!” you spat out and that made John look at you, finally. Shit, even his stare made you feel hotter. As he painfully slowly started to walk towards you, his eyes seemed black in the dim lighting, and from that perspective, you easily saw how intimidating he was when he wanted to. 

He stopped by the foot of the bed, and started to take off his tie. Not sure what he was going to do with it, if anything, you swallowed and watched his fingers as they moved so fast and determined. When the tie was off, he lifted his one knee on the bed so he could reach your better.

“Duct tape was the worst gag, right?” he asked as he slided the hoop of the tie over your head and over your mouth, tightening it securely. Fuck, now you actually were gagged. You were absolutely sure he was just going to leave you there now that he had made you silent, but when he started to open his belt, you got hot chills all over your body. The action made you move your body, and you let out a small whimper. Looking up at John, you could see the slightest grin on his lips. It was easily the dirtiest grin you’d ever seen. 

When the belt was open, he pulled it out from the belt loops and reached to grab your tied wrists, turning you on your knees again. You felt how he looped the belt around your wrists, and he tugged it by the long tail it left behind, trying that it was securely in place… so he could pull from it whenever he pleased, forcing your back to arch. A part of you didn’t know whether to be just scared or scared and even more aroused. 

John stepped away from the bed and out of your vision for a while. When you felt the mattress move behind you, you knew John had climbed on the bed once again. You tried to look over your shoulder, but his hand grabbed your head and roughly turned it so you were facing away. His fingers gathered hair inside his fist and he tugged you, making you whimper against his tie again. As his hand slapped your ass again, without warning, you let out a surprised, muffled yelp. 

“Oh, this won’t do…” he slowly caressed the part he just slapped, and you could feel his hand traveling up just enough that he could grab your yoga pants and pull them from covering your ass, showing him your black string panties. By the sound of the sigh he made, he didn’t expect to see strings. You grinned against his tie, letting out a humming giggle. That earned you another slap on the ass cheek, it being now more painful since your ass was bare. 

“There we go…” another slap, another moan. “Now I can see your perfect ass turning red…”

You closed your eyes when John was playing with the narrow piece of fabric that was covering your cunt, and with a small whimper you tried to tell John to touch you. You even pushed your bum against his hand, making him slap your ass again. Even the slightest brush against the soaking wet linen made you moan again, and you could hear John hiss behind you.

“I was right. I could shove my cock into you right now and it would slide just right in.” he murmured, and your breathing got quicker as you felt him moving the panties aside. Without any warning, John pushed two fingers inside of your, meeting no resistance whatsoever, and you let out a muffled scream and opened your eyes in shock. John let out a hoarse sigh, as he started to move his fingers, torturing and slow, and you didn’t held back your moans, even though his tie muffled them. 

John finally let go of your hair, and you were so concentrated on his finger that you didn’t even try and look back so he wouldn’t stop finger fucking you. You pushed against his fingers and he stopped moving, but you didn’t. You fucked yourself against his fingers, whimpering and desperately trying to finally get your release, but you needed more. 

“That’s it… Fuck, your cunt is even tighter than I thought. You’re gonna milk my cock so well.” John growled, and using his free hand landed another tingling slap to your ass. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of you and pulled you up by the belt around your wrists, so he could lean closer to your ear.

“If I’m even going to fuck you… Do you want me to?” John asked, his hot breath burning your ear, and you nodded your head. Slap!

“I can’t hear you…” he hissed through his gritted teeth, and slapped your ass again.

“Mh-hmm!” you whimpered against his tie, and he let go of his belt, letting your upper body fall down against the bed. As you felt the burning hot tip of John’s cock against your folds, your eyes widened. He was big. _Real big_. Thankfully he started to push himself into you slowly, the stretch from his girth feeling other worldly, making you moan in ecstasy. His movements were surprisingly slow, which made you thank him in your mind - you needed some time to adjust to him. 

You grunted when John pulled on his belt again, making your upper body rise up from the bed and your back arch, his free hand wrapping under your breasts, supporting you.

“Guess what, sweetheart?” John’s voice was, if even possible, even deeper than before. He nipped your earlobe with his teeth, getting a whimper out of you. 

“… I’m not even fully in.” 

His words made your eyes widen again, and with a low growl, John pushed himself balls deep into you, making you moan both with pleasure and disbelief. This time, he didn’t give you time to adjust, his hips pounding against your peachy ass, the grip on on his belt staying tight, keeping you up as his other hand wrapped around you started to grope your breasts over your black turtleneck. You couldn’t help but to moan and you were already seeing stars. 

“Has anyone fucked you like this before?” he growled through his gritted teeth against your ear as you shook your head and whimpered, his hand pulling your shirt up from the front so he could better tease your breasts and nipples. Your answer made John let out a small, deep and dark laugh. 

“And no one else ever will.” 

He pulled out, and with his strong hands, he took off his belt around your wrists and easily manhandled you on your back, your hands getting caught between the bed and your back. As you finally saw his cock, you let out a soft sigh, feeling your mouth watering. It was gorgeous, and you wanted nothing more to feel it inside you again. 

John grabbed your legs under your knees, lifting your tied ankles over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around your thighs as he pushed himself back into you, making you wail with pleasure, and his rhythm was punishing. You pressed your head against the mattress, your body moving with the force of his thrusts, and he started at you with his blackened eyes. 

He was right, no one had ever fucked you like this and no one else ever would. Feeling his left hand traveling down by your leg to between your thighs, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit, making her speed for an orgasm she was almost afraid to have. When it hit her, she threw her head back and John’s hand quickly removed his tie from her mouth, so she could scream her pleasure out, a wide, dirty grin growing on Johns lips, before that grin fell of as he grunted. 

“Fuck, your pussy is milking me so good, so fucking tight…” he thrust himself into you so hard it almost hurt, before he grabbed your thighs tightly and with a growl, spilled his hot load into you. You had to keep your eyes shut, otherwise you would surely faint. Both of you were out of breath, and when John slowly pulled out, you felt so damn empty and whimpered for the loss. John collapsed to sit on the bed, his hand wiping the hair off his face, as he looked at you. 

“If I untie you, will you behave?” John panted, and you couldn’t lift your head even if you wanted to. Your body was way pass the line of a personal nirvana, you wanted to marvel that feeling as long as possible. 

“Perhaps… Will you fuck me again if I behave?” John moved on the bed, and he landed himself next to you, on his side, so he could lean down and kiss you. His kiss was gentle, but there was already a promise for the future. 

“Perhaps.” 


End file.
